


Why was it always Buck?

by KazOfScotland



Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It is almost as though Buck is cursed. Whenever someone gets hurt, it is normally Buck. Whenever something goes wrong, it is almost as though it always involved Buck.Prompt: "We can do this.” + hurt
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Why was it always Buck?

Why? Why was it always him? Why was it when something went wrong it always involved Buck? That was all that was going through Bobby’s mind as he looked at the young man in front of him. He thought of him as a son, and he wouldn’t change that, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to be in this situation. 

Now he knew that Buck was known for being the risk taker. He knew that the youngest member of his team felt as though he was the one who had to take the risks because he felt as though he didn’t have as much to lose. And whilst that wasn’t true, he could also understand where the man was coming from. But, for one of the first times, this wasn’t the case. 

They had been making their way out of the building when the second explosion occurred. They had tried to run as fast as they could out of there, but it was a futile attempt. The building was collapsing too fast, too hard, and before they could get out, they were forced to the ground. 

Bobby was the first to come too, and to turn towards where he had last seen Buck. And at that moment his heart nearly stopped. The sight in front of him was horrific, Buck was pinned to the ground by a beam pressing against his, the same leg that had been crushed by the ladder truck. 

“Buck, you with me?” He could only hope that the young man answered him, he didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t. Because at this moment he had to figure out just how badly hurt Buck was, and how he was going to get them out of there. 

“Yeah, Cap.” There was a wince of pain lacing Buck’s voice, but it was far stronger than it had been the night of the ladder truck explosion, and that was what reassured Bobby that he had to worry but not as much as he had been only mere seconds beforehand. “I’m with you.” 

Bobby took a brief moment to consider what he had to do to get both him and Buck out. He knew the first thing that he had to do was try and get ahold of his team who had made it out of the building before the roof had collapsed in. Then he had to Buck out from underneath the beam and rubble. He wanted this done as quickly as possible, having to watch Buck be pinned again was his own definition of hell. 

He moved closer to Buck as he called down the radio to his team. He kept it short and to the point, he was scared but that was the last thing he wanted was to let the young man who was currently trapped know that. He knew that it would cause Buck to become worried and get worked up, which had the potential to make already worrisome and possibly dangerous. 

“Cap, what’s the plan?” Buck’s voice was already full of panic, and whilst Bobby knew that he had been cleared by both the doctors and the councillor he had made Buck see in the aftermath of the ladder truck explosion, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was causing all of those memories to resurface. He was once again trapped on the ground unable to move his left leg, it was dark and smokey the same as it had been that dreadful night. 

“Take a breath, Buckaroo,” he didn’t normally refer to the young man by the affectionate nickname that all of the crew, and even his wife, had taken to use rather than just Buck. But he had also seen the effect that it had on calming him down, and that was what he needed right at that moment. He needed Buck to be as calm as possible. “I’m going to get this beam off of you, and then we are going to get out of here, I promise you, we can do this.” He was crouched down next to Buck and squeezed the man's upper arm, he needed to make sure that he knew that he had his back. 

The next five minutes of his life was only beaten out by the death of his first wife and children, he didn’t blame Buck for screaming, he knew that it hurt him, he knew that trying to pull the beam off of him without equipment was going to hurt him. He had managed to pull the beam off of him, and the relief was something that could only be compared to as taking that first breath of air after feeling as though you had been suffocated. He knew that it was going to be agony for the youngest firefighter, but he had one more thing to do, and that was get him to his feet and then out of the building. 

“We can do this. We need to get you up, and it is going to hurt. I’m sorry, but we have to,” Bobby had felt guilty about a lot, but near the top of the list, right next to the deaths of his family, was everything that Buck had been through in the last year. The ladder truck, the embolism, the lawsuit, and finally, the forcing him out of the firehouse family. He waited until Buck had nodded and then with a countdown from five, he pulled him to his feet, and instantly moved to his side to hold him up. 

“Trust you, Cap.” And honestly, it meant the world to Bobby, that despite the fact that he had let Buck get hurt, the man still trusted him. He trusted him to get him out of there, even if it was torturous and painful for him the whole time. 

  
  



End file.
